Articles of apparel having film layers for providing water resistance or liquidproofness, while simultaneously providing breathability are known. Laminates and garments are constructed to provide protection to the film layer so as to resist tearing, damage by puncture or abrasion, and the like. Inner and outer fabric layers are most frequently added to both surfaces of the film to protect the film surface from damage.
Alternatively, garments having a film surface uncovered by a protective inner or outer layer of fabric are often constructed for use in combination with another garment whose fabric surface will provide protection to the film layer against damage. For example, an undergarment comprising a film composite lacking an outer protective fabric layer is constructed to be used under a separate outer garment where it is less susceptible to sustaining direct damage.
The addition of outer and inner fabric layers required to protect film layers from damage adds weight to an article of apparel, and results in materials having a higher water pickup on the outer surface. Moreover, wearing an outerwear garment to protect an undergarment having a film layer forms a bulky ensemble.